


One That Got Away

by WynCatastrophe



Series: Life in Freefall [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV 2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynCatastrophe/pseuds/WynCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventress escapes the battle of Kamino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see. I don't own Star Wars, I do like this challenge, I managed to make this entry shorter ... oh! And it's the return of Mystery OC. :)

**Author:**[](http://wyncatastrophe.livejournal.com/profile) **wyncatastrophe**  
 **Title:** One That Got Away  
 **Challenge:** swmininano, kamino  
 **Word Count:** 318  
 **Characters:** Anakin Skywalker, Asajj Ventress (mentioned), Rex (mentioned), OC  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Ventress escapes the battle of Kamino.  
 **Author's Notes:** Let's see. I don't own Star Wars, I do like this challenge, I managed to make this entry shorter ... oh! And it's the return of Mystery OC. :)

 

  
ONE THAT GOT AWAY

He’s so busy watching Ventress escape, feeling the burn of defeat in the back of his throat, that he doesn’t even realize Ryn is there until he hears her voice over the booming of blaster cannons.

“Anakin! _Anakin_!” She sprints out into the open and drops to a crouch beside him. “Anakin, are you okay?”

Anakin winces. He’s hurting where Ventress burned a trail across his ribs, and he’s got plenty of bruises from the rest of the fight, but mostly it’s the weight of failure that presses him to the deck.

“I’m fine,” he manages, even though in the ultimate sense it’s untrue.

She doesn’t look convinced, her green eyes worried on him. “We need to get under cover,” she says anxiously, and punctuates her words by ducking as a cannon blast whistles over their heads.

They’re here for _him_ , clone troopers pulled off the lines elsewhere to rescue their general in case Ventress wins. That’s not right; he’s supposed to be taking care of _them_.

Beside him, the wiry figure flinches under incoming fire. “Anakin, _please_.”

If he keeps lying here and wallowing in his failure, they’re both going to get killed. And while at the moment that might feel like a relief to him ... he can’t let her die like that.

He shifts to a sitting position with a grunt and lets her take his flesh hand and help him to his feet.

“Come on,” she says, and then they’re running - limping - back behind the line, returning Rex’s shout of greeting, rushing headlong back into the defense of Kamino with a surge of sheer willpower strong enough to carry them on through the loss and into the next awful battle.

Because these days, that’s all they can really do.


End file.
